<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparks Fly by costumejail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235224">Sparks Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail'>costumejail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kissing Prompt Fills [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(The Girl is trans i just dont mention it but She Is), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, The Girl Has Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Party Poison comes to a shocking realization</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kissing Prompt Fills [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparks Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it." + FunPoison</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of laughter echoed around the diner, rousing Party Poison from the paint-fume haze that they’d been engrossed in in the Girl’s bedroom. They walked out to the dining room to see Fun Ghoul and the Girl, matching grins splashed across their faces as they play fought on the sandy floor.</p><p>Ghoul shrieked as the Girl pressed her hand to the side of his neck, lifting her into the air and holding her where she couldn’t reach him.</p><p>“I get ‘t! I get ‘t! Congrats, now c’n ya <em> stop </em> that?” Laughed Ghoul.</p><p>Poison leaned against the doorway, content to watch the scene unfold. Of course, his peace didn’t last long as the Girl looked up to notice him.</p><p>“Party!” She shouted.</p><p>Ghoul looked up at Poison, upside down as he was lying on his back and a smile that meant trouble split his face. “Oh, Girlie. Do ‘t one more time.”</p><p>Giggling, the Girl reached out and poked Ghoul’s nose with a finger. Ghoul flinched lightly and then set the Girl onto the ground. He jumped up and made his way to Poison.</p><p>“Wha’ever you’re doin’ I don’t want any part of i-” Ghoul planted a sloppy kiss on Poison. A sharp pain accompanied the press of Ghoul’s lips against theirs and they pushed him back, lips tingling. “What the fu-shit, Ghoulie.”</p><p>Identical giggles erupted from Ghoul and the Girl, she ran up to Poison and grabbed his hand, sending another shock racing up his arm.</p><p>“I’m ‘lectric!” Cheered the Girl.</p><p><em> Oh. </em> It was static electricity that had sent Poison reeling both times. That made more sense.</p><p>Ghoul swung the Girl up into his arms and grinned widely at Poison, “Figured out why she kept shortin’ out the lights.”</p><p>“You think it’s-”</p><p>“Prob’ly,” Ghoul shrugged.</p><p>“Wait! Put me down I wanna go tell Koba!!” </p><p>The exchange had gone right over the Girl’s head thankfully. Whatever abilities she had, the Fab Four were trying to raise her like a normal kid and her knowing about them too young would probably impede that.</p><p>“Okay, baby, but don’ tell ‘im we sent ya!” Ghoul set the Girl down and she scampered off, out the front door and towards the garage.</p><p>“How’d ya figure tha’ one out?” Poison asked as soon as the door had swung shut.</p><p>“She tapped me while I was holdin’ a can o’ PowerPup an’ I saw sparks,” explained Ghoul.</p><p>“Well, that’s, not th’ weirdest thing she c’n do.”</p><p>“Certainly isn’,” Ghoul inched closer to Poison, grabbing their hand and thankfully not sending another shock through their skin. “Anyway, hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” Poison smiled. </p><p>He leaned down for a proper kiss. This kiss didn’t set his hair on end as the last one had, but sparks still flew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I loved taking things literally why do you ask?<br/>Thanks to the anonymous person who requested this and thanks to you for reading it!!<br/>This is the last kissing prompt I have in my inbox and I think I'm gonna take a break from them and focus on some longer stuff, some stuff I've had sitting in my 'shit to write' note for a while. Might open them back up if i ever run out of ideas.<br/>Feel free to leave a comment or <a href="sleevesareforloser.tumblr.com">chat with me on tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>